


[podfic] coup de foudre

by duckgirlie



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Femslash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: podfic of coup de foudre by gdgdbabyAccording to all the young adult books that Ellie has read on the subject, there's supposed to be something magical about your first day of high school.
Relationships: Edwin Chu & Ellie Chu, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] coup de foudre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [coup de foudre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002725) by [gdgdbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/pseuds/gdgdbaby). 



> for voiceteam 2020! ty to gdgdbaby for having BP

mediafire: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rn8ml3bo0ztsfo8/coup_de_foudre.mp3/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mq4v9ksndmbq7x9/coup_de_foudre.m4b/file)

**Author's Note:**

> guess how many takes it took me to get 'delicately extradite'


End file.
